Link And Zelda's Wedding
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Based on my current fanfic. It's Link and Zelda's wedding! How will it turn out? FLUFF! Zelink


**A/N: Yes! I am not stopping my writing today. :P Anyway, this is based on the wedding of the courtship fanfic. I might use this and edit it a little, or use a different wedding theme. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Link And Zelda's Wedding**

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was the day. The day I was to marry the love of my life, my soul mate, my hero, and my best friend. I never thought that Link would love me back like I have for all these years. It was just something that I thought. I mean, his blonde brown-ish was just too wonderful for me, along with his deep blue eyes. They were ocean like and I always got lost in them, even when we were just friends. For the longest time, my father made sure I stayed away from Link, but that didn't stop us from seeing each other in secret. Oh no it didn't. Each time we had our meetings, I couldn't but help but fall in love with him even more.

His proposal was different than I had always dreamed of. It was after he defeated Ganondorf, and after our good friend, Midna, had broken the Mirror of Twilight, us being able to contact her. My father had sent a letter to him and within the next day or so, Link arrived. My father gave him a big bag of rupees as a gift for saving Hyrule, but Link declined. It seemed slow motion for me when he asked for my hand in marriage. He had gotten on one knee and turned to my father, asking for my hand with no hesitate, though with all the love and passion he had in him; like how he told me he love me. My father, thankfully, allowed it and Link said,

"Marry me."

It sounded so simple but I knew he was nervous. As loud as I could, I yelled him my answer, which was yes, of course. I was just so happy. And here I am. Standing in front of the mirror that was put in my spare room of Rusl and Uli's house. Our wedding was being held right outside of their house. Link and I thought it was the best place to have the wedding, for it wouldn't be a too far walk and Link's house was only a short was away. We both didn't mind, nor did the villagers and the children of Ordon.

I sat down in a chair that was placed in front of the mirror. My wedding dress was beautiful, even though it was just simple. To start it out, beneath the dress was a short, silky, simple nightdress. It reached all the way to my mid thigh and it showed my breasts. Though not too much of them were shown, it was enough to drive Link up the wall. There weren't no sleeves. It was all tied at the back, which would be very difficult to un-do, for these strings are like the corset strings. I would most likely will have to help Link untie the strings later on tonight. At that, I blushed. I shook my head at the thought of him making love to me. Now, the details of the dress. The dress, of course, reached all the way down to my feet. It had a V neckline, so it showed the curve of my breasts. The dress was silky itself but it barley seemed silky as it had little designs on it that looked rough. The sleeves reached all the way to my elbows and the other part of my arms was covered by my gloves that I chose to wear. Like I said, the dress was simple, yet it was beautiful.

And now, all I have to do is just sit here and wait for Rusl to walk me down the isle to Link, where the priest will have us say our wedding vows and then…Link and I will have our very first wedding kiss. Excitement shot throughout my whole body, yet nervousness did as well. I knew it was normal for me to be nervous on my wedding day, but I just couldn't help it. What if I messed up my vows? What If I say another man's name? What if I pass out? I surly felt like I was going to but I knew it was my emotions for Link. They sometimes had to be let out or I would just explode. But I was mostly nervous about our wedding night. I surly, truly, really hope that I won't mess that up. Putting a hand to my chest to calm my nerves, I let out a sigh. I swallowed down my nervousness; within minutes, I was calmed down. Not before long after I calmed down, there was a short knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled at to whoever was at the other side of the door, turning my head at the door for a brief moment to speak. The door knob twisted and it open, the person walking in. When I turned fully at the door, I smiled at who it was. It was Rusl, dressed in his finest tuxedo that he wore on his wedding day. "Hello, Rusl."

Rusl bowed in a jokingly manner and I laughed. "Princess." He winked at me as he stood up. He walked towards me and held out his hand. "Ready?" I grinned and slipped my hand into his, allowing him to help me up.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said as we made out way out the door. Soon, we were in front Rusl and Uli's front door, waiting for the signal to know when to come out. I could easily see Link at the end of the island, dressed in his tunic he wore during his journey with Midna. He looked so dashing in that I just couldn't help but smile. I looked at Rusl, feeling eyes on me, and found him looking at me with a smile on his face, apparently noticing me smiling.

"You nervous?" he asked. I nodded.

"A little," I admitted. Rusl chuckled.

"I remember when my wedding day," Rusl said. "I was a nervous wreck. But it went well and Uli and I had a great wedding." I smiled.

"I hope I'll do a good job as Link's wife."

"You will." Rusl nodded. I gave him a slight smile and he chuckled, patting my arm. "Yes, I know. You don't believe me." I opened my mouth to protest, but only to close it when I realized that he was half right. "I was like that when my father told me. But I know you'll make a good wife to Link. Ever since he proposed to you, he's been talking nonstop about how he's excited to have you as his wife." My smile grew, touched.

"Really?" I asked in a whisper. Rusl nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed. "We couldn't get him to shut up!" I laughed. After my laughed calmed down, he raised an eyebrow. "You still nervous?" I shook my head.

"Not as much, no," I said. Rusl grinned

"Good."

We both turned back to the door and saw the signal. We both nodded and Rusl opened the door and stepped out of it, keeping it open and offering his hand to me. I took a deep breath and then accepted it, stepping out of the house. He closed the door behind me and then slipped his arm through mine. We then began to walk down the porch steps and down the isle, hearing the villagers gasp and whisper to each other as we passed.

"My goodness! How stunning she looks!"

"Link sure picked the right girl!"

"How beautiful!"

I smiled to myself at the comments and tried not to flush. I succeeded on that and looked ahead of me. Mayor Bo was going to be the priest and I wouldn't have it any other way, for he was a man of wise words. Not far beside him was Link. He was smiling brightly at me; almost grinning. I could tell the excitement and nervousness he had in him. I then knew he was nervous just as I was. Once were at the end of the isle, Rusl let go of me and kissed my cheek. Link held out his hand towards me and I took it gracefully, letting him pull me to him. He looked deep into my eyes with the love he had in them.

"You look more beautiful than I thought you would," he breathed, although he was in a whisper. I could tell that he was breathless from my dress. I blushed and Mayor Bo cleared his throat as Link and I turned to him, our hands clasped together in each other's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today for this man," he motioned towards Link. "and woman," he motioned towards me. "in holy matrimony." Link and I smiled to each other, him tightening my hand. "If anyone here does not think these two should be married, then speak now." Silence filled in and I truly was relived, though I didn't think anyone would disapprove of me marrying Link except for Talo, for he did seem to had a crush on me.

"Okay then," Bo said. "Best man, do you have the rings?" Colin stepped up, holding up the rings in his hand, smiling. "Ah, thank you." Colin nodded as Bo took the rings from Colin and then turned to us. "Link, Zelda, face each other." We did so and looked into each other's eyes, myself already getting lost in Link's eyes. He handed me Link's wedding ring. "Zelda, place this ring on Link's ring finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said softly, near in tears as I easily slide Link's ring on his ring finger. He smiled at me. After that, Bo handed Link my ring.

"Link, place this on Zelda's ring finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Link said, doing the same as I did with his ring. His voice was clearer than mine when I said it. It had love in it; it rang out very well. And I stared at him teary eye.

"Do you, Zelda, take Link Robert Avalon as your husband, to love to have and to hold, to sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do," I said, surprisingly my voice not choked on the tears that are trying to escape.

"Link, do you take, Zelda of Hyrule, your wife to love to have and to hold, to sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do," Link said.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," Bo declared. Link and I both grinned at each other, our happiness and excitement finally coming out. "You may now kiss the bride." Link didn't hesitate. He leaned over, cupped my face in his hands, and brought my lips to his. Everyone clapped and cheered as I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms encircling around my waist. A small tear made its way down my eye and down my cheek as we kissed and when we broke away, Link noticed it and wiped it away.

* * *

"Would you care to dance, m'lady?"

I looked up from the whine I was drinking and found my new husband standing in front of me, holding out his hand. I smiled and sat the glass down as I stood up from the table. Around us, music was playing, people were dancing or eating the cake, which Link and I had cut together, or just sitting at the tables that were set out, talking. I took Link's offered hand and he led me in the middle of Ordon as the next song began to play. A slow song. But not just any slow song. It was _our _slow song. I smiled at Link as he placed a hand on my waist and slipped a hand in my hand, while I placed my hand on his shoulder. As we began to dance, I began to speak, us looking into each others eyes.

"You chose our song?" I whispered, feeling the water works coming to the corner of my eyes again. I was just so touched. Link grinned at me.

"Of course," he said. "It's a song that symbols our love for each other and that it'll always last."

"Oh Link…" I trailed off, placing my head on his shoulder. I felt him hold me against him and placing his chin on my head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Link replied, quickly kissing my head.

As we danced, I looked at my wedding ring. The simple silver band with a small diamond in it was just what I had always dreamed of. And this wedding too, not to mention the man I married. I was the luckiest and happiest woman in Ordon.

* * *

**A/N: Now **_**that's**_** fluff there! XD Anyway, I might make one of their wedding night. Should I? Please do review!**

From your humble author,

LinkxZeldaLover


End file.
